


Gift (it comes with a price)

by theonsfavouritetoy



Series: Theon Kink Bingo [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation, Object Penetration, POV Theon Greyjoy, Theon Greyjoy-centric, Theon Kink Bingo, Title from a Florence + the Machine Song, past abuse (very vaguely referenced)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: Theon kink bingo series #7
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow
Series: Theon Kink Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990951
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Theon Greyjoy Kink Bingo





	Gift (it comes with a price)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> Today's kink is object penetration, or: Theon goes solo and provokes a different side of Jon :)
> 
> This happens the day after 'Spectrum'

The angle is wrong, and Theon adjusts the pillow beneath his hips, flinching when the dildo digs into his prostate with enough force to make his cock jump. Cursing between involuntary moans, Theon pulls it out before he tries again to find a better position. He pulls his legs up and lets them fall open, spreading them wide as he grabs the dildo and gives it another lathering of lube before reaching down and placing the tip to his hole, hesitating. 

Sure, it’s not even remotely the same as being fucked by a real, proper dick, preferably attached to a real, proper human. But it’s been ages since Jon had last fucked him, at least a week, and after what had happened yesterday… Jon had of course kept his word, hadn’t woken Theon when he’d left for work in the morning. And slowly but surely Theon can’t wait anymore. 

He bites down hard on his bottom lip as he starts to push the dildo inside, slowly, inch after inch. It’s made of heavy glass, smooth and hard and unyielding, and it feels heavenly gliding into him. Theon’s head drops back as the dildo rubs against his prostate, a loud, unashamed moan falling from his mouth. This is another reason why he’s doing this: because he can. No one is there to think less of him for wanting it, craving it; no one will punish him for doing something he wasn’t ordered to do. 

Jon will be home soon, and Theon half-hopes he’ll come in time for the great finale, get Theon to the edge himself. There’s never any apprehension at the prospect of Jon coming home, only a warm glow of anticipation, and Theon gasps as the thought makes his prick jerk, makes heat shoot right through him. He works the toy deeper, gripping the knob at the bottom tightly as he slides it out again, back inside, fucking himself with it as he imagines what Jon would say if he found him like this. 

He’d be flustered, yes, but also aroused, Theon hopes. He moans again, moans Jon’s name, almost hearing his voice already–

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Theon freezes mid-move at the very real voice suddenly coming from the bedroom door. His hand falls from the dildo, he swallows, slowly tilting his head until Jon comes into view.  _ Ah...  _ He’s bright red, his brows are gathered, his mouth is a tight line of embarrassment. Theon bites his lip, squirming as the pressure in his arse gets uncomfortable. He reaches down to remove the toy, starting when Jon suddenly huffs, loud and exasperated. 

“Don’t even think of it.” He takes a step closer to the bed, a determined expression in his eyes, despite his obvious flusteredness. “Seriously, Greyjoy? You couldn’t wait until I’m home?” 

“Maybe I wanted to go solo today?” Theon tries to shrug, wincing when the movement causes the toy to slide an inch deeper. “Who – ooh – who says I need you to – to fuck me, eh?” 

“Sure,” Jon says, slowly coming to kneel on the bed. “You totally didn’t start  _ just _ before I come home in the hope I’ll walk in on you and be so turned on I’ll finish the job.” 

“Hmmm…” Theon spreads his legs suggestively to give Jon a good, long look. “Is it working?”

“Maybe.” Jon turns positively crimson at that, but he still doesn’t look away, letting both hands glide over Theon’s thighs. “So… you want me to fuck you now? Take this out...” He taps against the dildo, making Theon shudder. “...and replace it with my cock?” 

“That – that’d be lovely,” Theon gasps, his cock jerks as Jon grips the bottom of the toy. “Come on, Snow, don’t – don’t be a tease.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Jon smiles, his beautiful, warm smile, before he leans forward, placing a gentle kiss to the inside of Theon’s thigh. It tickles, making Theon smile – and then he screams when Jon suddenly tightens his grip, removing the toy with one, quick pull. The sudden emptiness is almost too much, almost enough to push Theon over the edge, but not quite, almost, almost – Theon’s hand is snatched on its way to his cock. 

“Oh no, you don’t.” Jon is still smiling, somewhat grimly now, his fingers around Theon’s wrist like a steel trap. “Not if you want me to fuck you again.” 

“That’s not fair!” Theon struggles against Jon’s hold, but it’s no use anyway. The moment has passed, he’s not even fully hard anymore. He’d very much like to be. “Fine, you win,” he grouses, going slack. “Could you please fuck me, now that you’ve made your point?”

“Nah, I don’t think so.” Jon gets to his feet, thoughtfully looking at the dildo dangling from his fingers. “I think I’m going to take a shower, maybe have a bit of solo fun myself… and then I think I’ll have an early night. Been a long day. Maybe in the morning, yeah?”

At this, Theon is rendered speechless. All he can do is stare after Jon, open-mouthed and baffled. A moment later he can hear the shower being turned on, and then, muffled by the running water, a long, drawn-out moan. Theon snaps his mouth shut. He’s going to wank. Yes, that’s what he’ll do. Jon will never know. Jon will – Theon pauses, his fingers almost touching his cock. 

_ Not if you want me to fuck you again. _

Fuck!!! His hands balled into fists, Theon abruptly turns on his side, biting down hard on his knuckles as the concert of moans from the bathroom commences. It’s going to be a fucking long, fucking uncomfortable night. 


End file.
